24 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:25 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 11/22; serial TVP 06:25 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011) 06:55 Pełnosprawni - odc. 54; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Las bliżej nas - odc. 58 Czas w las!; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:50 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o Parlamencie Europejskim; magazyn ekonomiczny 09:25 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 19/21 - Tiergarten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /10/; reality show 11:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 11:45 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 66 Piknik Naukowy: Czas - txt. str. 777; magazyn 12:15 Słodkie życie - Konkury /12/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 12:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowa, polska wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2889; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 3 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 15:05 Góra czarownic (Race to Witch Mountain); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 94, Głosy (seria IV odc. 10) 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Atletico Madryt ( studio ) 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - FINAŁ: Real Madryt - Atletico Madryt 23:05 Piła 7 (Saw 7); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:35 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o Parlamencie Europejskim; magazyn ekonomiczny 01:05 Rajska jabłoń; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985) 03:00 Straszny film 3 (Scary movie 3); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 04:25 Kiedyś będziemy szczęśliwi; film dokumentalny 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Okazja - odc. 17/19 - Urodziny Wieśka; serial TVP 06:25 Okazja - odc. 18/19 - Niemoralna propozycja; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1065; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00 11:10 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 11 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1131 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1132 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Familiada - odc.2123; teleturniej 14:35 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Baron24 - odc. 20 "Gwiazdka w przewodniku" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Słowo na niedzielę 15:50 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (33); program rozrywkowy 17:25 Na sygnale - odc 18/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 85 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 85; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 22:20 Hooligans (Green Street Hooligans); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 00:10 Piąty Stadion - odc 94, Głosy (seria IV odc. 10) 00:25 L. U. C. i Motion Trio; koncert 01:50 Mrzonka (Pipe Dream); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:35 Zew wolności (Power of One); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Australia, USA (1992) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Moje "Mazowsze"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda - 24.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Finanse dla ludzi; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 7 - Czorsztyn; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 ABC Rodzinnej Ekonomii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 10:03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 XXX - lecie Rewii Dziecięcej SYLABA cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:46 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 W rajskim ogrodzie - Fiordy i fieldy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Moje "Mazowsze"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Riding Club – Radzionków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Etniczne klimaty - Wielka Księga; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Fregata z Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Między lodowcem, a murami Trzcińska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 183 (odc. 183); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Podopieczni św. Franciszka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:01 Saga rodów - Ród Lechów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:28 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:49 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 20:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 24.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 24.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 183 (odc. 183); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:19 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Studio reportażu; reportaż 22:51 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Etniczne klimaty - Wielka Księga; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Wszystko po krakowsku - Artyści swojej Almae Matri cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 24.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 24.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Rączka gotuje - Riding Club – Radzionków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 183 (odc. 183); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:35 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 7 - Czorsztyn; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Fregata z Gdyni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Między lodowcem, a murami Trzcińska; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:32 Rączka gotuje - Riding Club – Radzionków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Moje "Mazowsze"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2643) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (9) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (10) 08:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (13) 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (14) 09:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (1) 10:10 Ewa gotuje (219) 10:45 Dawno temu w trawie 12:45 Jaś Fasola (12) 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (11) 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (11) 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (7) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (203) 20:00 Duże dzieci 22:05 Za linią wroga 00:15 Lawina 02:45 Tajemnice losu (1645) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! (3930) 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (3) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN (749) 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1919) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1920) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1921) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1922) 12:50 Ugotowani (11) 13:50 Project Runway (12) 14:50 Lekarze (12) 15:55 Surowi rodzice (11) 16:55 Bitwa o dom (12) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje (12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (3931) 20:00 X Factor (13) 21:50 Footloose 00:10 Gatunek II 02:10 Uwaga! (3931) 02:25 Sekrety magii (24) 03:45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 945* - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 946* - Zapach mężczyzny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 947* - Prywatne przedszkole; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 948* - Koniec akceptacji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 949* - Marta ma dołek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 17 - Opakowania po nawozach i środkach ochrony roślin; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Niespokojne umysły - Wojciech Stec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Świat się kręci - /165/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 2/7 - Z diabłem sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Polonia w Komie - Cypr - Radeczko (466); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 2/13* Daj monetę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 40 Malta (151) "Miejsce spotkań"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 556 - Zdradliwe przyjemności; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tam, gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (194); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (223); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1056; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 6 - Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7* - Mury - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (49); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /7/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1056; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 6 - Na tropie tajemnicy piramid; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 5/7* - Mury; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (49); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16